fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Fanon Feature 2018/Presentation/A Third Company With Stardust In The Name
Introduction Hello, and welcome to my F3 2018 presentation. This is gonna be a little weird. I originally scheduled this with the intent of having more characters, complete with digital artwork to show off. But due to various IRL circumstances, I have both fewer characters and less digital art than I had hoped. Because of this, this presentation is being cut a little bit short. Still, I'm not about to cancel this presentation like I did with my last dozen failed attempts at participating in these sorts of things. I plan on seeing this through to the end. I hope this helps to reignite some interest in Fantendo Smash Bros. Omega, especially my own. Thank you, and enjoy. Trailer: Up To Bat A tall, lean humanoid in a red and white baseball uniform is standing in a batting cage. Every couple seconds, a pitching machine fires a baseball at him, and he hits each one with his bat, sending them soaring over the pitching machine and into the small pile of balls collecting at the back end of the cage. : Batter: So, you knew about these Twisted Cross people?! Since when?! Resting on a bench just outside the batting cage is a beachball-sized sack of translucent liquid, like a water balloon. Something in the sack, currently hidden by the camera angle, shifts uncertainly. : Thing in Sack: Pretty much since I first got this bubble. Another baseball fires, and the batter's wooden bat slams into it a little bit harder. : Batter: Seventy years? And you didn't tell anyone about what these people were doing? : Thing in Sack: I'm not really in a position to tell anyone about them... : Batter: ... So they're the ones that made the bubble for you? The thing in the sack is silent. Another baseball fires, and gets knocked into the upper corner of the cage by the batter's powerful swing. : Batter: And what exactly are they getting in exchange for bribing you? : Thing in Sack: "Bribing?" : Batter: Haven't you read any of the interviews that have been posted in the last couple days? That's what those jerks do - they drag you into some experimental medicinal program, and if it works, they take advantage of that and use you as a tool for their own personal gain! : Thing in Sack: ... I'm the one that approached them. In exchange for extending my lifespan, I offered to support them with funding and information. : Batter: You... willingly signed up with those creeps?! : Thing in Sack: Flip, please-- Another baseball fires. This time, however, the batter named Flip turns, revealing the scaly green skin and giant yellow eyes of an Amphibios. As well as a very outraged expression. As the baseball flies past him, he suddenly slams his bat into it, propelling it at the sack. It bounces loudly but harmlessly off the cage, and the thing in the sack - a female Krexxon with nothing except her head - does not flinch. : Flip: These people are ''insane! Anyone with half a brain and an eye to read with can see that! And the Miss Hoolene that I thought I knew wouldn't've put up with them! She would've rolled right up to their doorstep and given them a piece of her mind! She sure as heck wouldn't side with them! : '''Miss Hoolene:' I'm not siding with them. I'm ultimately taking a neutral stance in-- : Flip: Actively supporting them isn't neutral! Flip storms out of the batting cage. : Miss Hoolene: You're going to try to pick a fight with them, aren't you? : Flip: Well, somebody has to! : Miss Hoolene: ... I won't stop you. Just think before you get yourself involved in this-- Flip just turns and storms off. On his way out, he roughly pushes past an Ursaring with an ugly mustard-colored tie. The Ursaring gives him an angry look, then walks over to Miss Hoolene. : Ursaring: Sir? Why's your student throwing a temper tantrum? : Miss Hoolene: It's nothing... Just a secret I shouldn't have told him. The Ursaring raises an eyebrow. : Miss Hoolene: ... I'm done here. Please bring the car around, Logia. : Logia: Sure... The Ursaring moves out of frame, and the scene fades to black... Gameplay Showcase: Miss Hoolene Let's begin with some new characters that you might've seen or heard about on Discord prior to this official reveal. The screen fades in to reveal FSBOmega gameplay footage, in a mysterious stage inspired by a baseball stadium. A cartoonish insignia of a purple squid in a baseball cap is plastered in multiple billboards and advertisements across the background. Suddenly, the sack from the trailer rolls into the very center of the stage, being pushed along by the head inside. I'm a sucker for the concept of a character who's a head in a jar. I'm not entirely sure why, but there's something about that concept that really appeals to me. So, Miss Hoolene is my take on the idea for the Mynisverse. She's essentially the "mentor character" of the Mynisverse - the original creator of baseball in the Mynisverse, older than she has any right to be thanks to the assistance of the Cross. Of course, this old age comes at a heavy cost. Mynis walks onto the stage, standing next to Hoolene. He suddenly performs his Up Special, Lightning Corkscrew Finisher, sending Hoolene flying upwards at high speed and KOing her. As the commentary resumes, more scenes of Hoolene being knocked out of bounds by various characters is shown. Without her body to weigh her down, Miss Hoolene is uncontested as the lightest character in the game. To make up for this, her playstyle puts a heavy emphasis on keeping enemies away from her body. Before Logia can hit her with a downward swipe, she fires a jet of water from her bubble, pushing him away. Though the attack still hits, she takes less knockback and is able to recover using another water jet. Additionally, she's similar to Bowser Jr. in Super Smash Bros. in that attacks don't hit her head at the center of the bubble will deal less damage and knockback. So even if she isn't able to push enemies far enough away to avoid getting hit, it can still help her survive the attack. The same scenes of Hoolene being knocked out of bounds are replayed, but with her far enough away that the attacks miss hit her head and hit the bubble instead. Each time, she survives and is able to recover. Now, let's talk about one of her attacks! Miss Hoolene's Neutral Special is called Pressure Jet. It operates similarly to Squirtle's Water Gun in Smash Bros. After charging up, you can fire a stream of water that doesn't do damage but can push enemies off the stage. Hoolene demonstrates this by using Pressure Jet to stop Logia from recovering, pushing him away from the ledge as he's using Thrash. As the move charges, Hoolene's bubble begins to fizz more and more, like sparkling water. And speaking of sparkling water... this move also has a secondary use, heavily inspired by the Gushens from Super Mario Odyssey. Just as Hoolene finishes demonstrating the fizzing effect by fully charging Pressure Jet, Logia respawns and hits her from behind. However, she uses Pressure Jet again, this time directing the water downwards. The force of the water pushes her upwards, allowing her to get back onto the stage. Logia pushes up his sunglasses and harrumphs angrily. When used in midair, Pressure Jet becomes Hoolene's primary recovery move. Though the water pushes enemies around less, she is able to aim it in any direction and use it to push herself back to safety. It is quick and highly versatile recovery move, but it's only really good when it's fully charged. Logia knocks Hoolene off-stage with the same attack. She tries to use Pressure Jet to recover a second time, but she isn't able to go as far with the uncharged Special Move, and ends up getting KOed herself. Between pushing enemies away from her head and recovering when she's knocked off stage, making sure Pressure Jet is fully charged when you need it is vital to Hoolene's gameplay style. But fortunately, it reaches maximum charge much faster than F.L.U.D.D. and Water Gun, so Hoolene players shouldn't have much trouble keeping it ready in case they need to push enemies or themselves around. A few teaser clips are shown of Hoolene's other special moves - a short-range pulse of water that hits enemies on all sides of her, a rolling charge attack, and a ball of water fired out of the top of her bubble that arcs overhead. More details about Miss Hoolene's moveset will be revealed at a later date. Gameplay Showcase: Flip West Gameplay Showcase: Father Volt Gameplay Showcase: Britt Independence Gameplay Showcase: ??? Category:Fantendo Fanon Feature 2018 Category:Subpages Category:Ink's Presentations Category:Presentations